The invention disclosed herein relates to a toy oven or cooker.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,243 (Zeiss), 4,563,573 (Hartelius et al.), 4,249,067 (Cummings), 3,548,146 (Hoyland) and 3,368,063 (Kuhn) disclose toy ovens which protect against accidental burning of a child playing with the oven.